


suddenly, i'm in love with a stranger, i can't believe that he's mine

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but chan has bright blue eyes in this uwu, but not really that much uwu, i edited it and made it better lmao, i forgot to mention, jisung is artsy now, just a smidge of angst, lotsa fluff, when i started this out it was going to be jisung-centric but this kind of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: un·ex·pect·ed/ˌənəkˈspektəd/adjectivenot expected or regarded as likely to happen.~~i came back and edited it so hopefully its a little better lmao





	suddenly, i'm in love with a stranger, i can't believe that he's mine

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is probably ooc, since this is my first ever SKiZ fic, so pls don't hate on me, ilya.
> 
> ugh i keep having to come back and make edits because while editing I made a few changes and forgot to update everything
> 
> **EDIT: I CAME BACK AND EDITED IT AGAIN AND MADE IT LOTS BETTER LMAO!**

~PAST~

Jisung was sitting with Hyunjin and Chan in the living room of the eldest's apartment. He had about an hour until he was officially 16, but he wasn't all that concerned. Finding out what kind of relationship you had with your soulmate was important, but he just wanted to get some sleep. His eyelids were drooping with every passing second, and his limbs felt like lead. Any more waiting and he'd fall asleep.

Chan noticed how tired Jisung looked and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. He pulled the younger close, letting him lean his head onto Chan's shoulder. Hyunjin watched them with a small smile on his lips as he snuggled up in a fluffy blanket. Chan yawned as Jisung had, letting sleep take over him as well.

When Jisung woke up in the morning, he didn't feel different. In fact, he was glad that nothing out-of-the-ordinary had happened. Or... would anything relating to finding a soulmate be considered 'out-of-the-ordinary'? Those kinds of things do happen to people all the time. 

Jisung felt Chan shift next to him, and soon the elder was awake. "Hyung. I'm hungry." Jisung whined. He stuck out his bottom lip and poked his cheeks, trying to look as cute as possible so that the elder would take pity on him.

"Hyunjin is making pancakes right now." The elder ruffled Jisung's hair as he stood up. He was folding the blanket he had used the night before when he spoke again. "And maybe you should look next to you." With a smirk, he left the room and a confused Jisung.

The boy raised a confused eyebrow before looking at the couch's armrest. Sitting on it was a journal. It was a navy blue and looked pristine, devoid of any marks. Jisung frowned as he picked the book up. "Who's is it? I've never seen it before."

"OPEN IT AND FIND OUT!" Hyunjin shouted from the kitchen. "AND HURRY UP! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE PANCAKES!" 

Jisung couldn't stop a giggle from escaping his mouth as he opened the front cover of the book to the first page. As he looked, however, the mirth from before vanished as he was left with confusion. There was already writing.

**_ Hey, Soulmate? _ **

**_ I don't actually know if you're my soulmate, or if I'm just pretending that this book will talk back because I'm lonely. But, I think that it's worth a try. My name is Lee Minho, and I'm 16. I just turned 16 today. _ **

**_ My birthday (today) is October 25. I'm Korean (looking back, I hope that you can read Korean...) and I like dancing. I have 3 cats named Soonie, Doongi, and Dori. I live with my parents, but when I graduate and go to college, I'm going to live with an older friend of mine. _ **

**_ This is going to sound funny, but I'm really nervous about this book. I've never seen it before. I really do wonder if this is our relationship starter. God, that sounds weird. But I guess I'm not exactly the most normal guy myself, talking to a book like it's Tom Riddle's diary. Anyways, I've got to go so I guess I'll sign off. _ **

**_ ~Lee Minho _ **

Jisung flipped the page, revealing more writing in that same style. 

**_ It's been... what, a few months now? It's February... I haven't gotten a reply at all, and I'm starting to wonder if I'm going crazy. Am I?? Changbin says that I'm fine and that it's just my imagination, but I don't know. He turns 16 in August, and I can tell that he's going to explode from how nervous he is. _ **

**_ Will I ever meet you? Do you even exist? I don't know. I guess I'm being a little silly since you could be a year or two older, but I've been anticipating this for so long. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. _ **

**_ ~Lee Minho _ **

Jisung felt a tug at his heartstrings when he read that. He turned the page to see one last entry. It was from a few days ago.

**_ Wow... So it's been two years, and I'm definitely going insane. If this is how I'm supposed to contact you -my soulmate, then how? _ **

**_ Are you not 16 yet? _ **

**_ Is my soulmate deceased? _ **

**_ Woojin (my hyung) says I shouldn't be so worried, but I guess I just can't shake the feeling that I'm alone in the whole soulmate sense. He hasn't met his soulmate either, so I at least have him to understand me. _ **

**_ Sorry. _ **

**_ ~Lee Minho _ **

Jisung, unsure of what to say, reached for the pen on the table beside the couch. He was a little nervous, but saying nothing would just be mean.

_ There's no need to be sorry. _

Jisung wrote small, on the margin of a page. He half hoped that his soulmate would see it, and half hoped that he wouldn't. 

~8 days later~

Jisung opened his journal, wondering if Minho had written anything else in the few days that he's not looked. Nothing. He set it down with a sigh. But then something moving on the page caught his eye.

It was pen strokes! Someone was writing!

_ Um.... hi? _

That definitely wasn't Minho's handwriting.

_ Umm, I'm Kim Seungmin. I'm assuming that we're soulmates? I uh... Just turned 16 today. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for so long. I'm Korean too, so I understand. And don't worry, I'd know if I were dead. I like the names of your cats. They're lovely. _

**_ First of all, thank you! Second of all, OH MY GOD YOU'RE REAL.  _ ** **_ I'm not crazy.  _ ** **_ Changbin was wrong. _ **

_ Nope. I'm real :). _

**_ I'm so happy! I've waited forever to meet you. Err, talk to you. Write? I don't know. _ **

_ To be honest, me either. _

Jisung was about to pick up a pen and make his own presence known, but his mother called him downstairs for dinner. He set the book down and closed it, making a mental promise to write again later.

~PRESENT~

Jisung would be lying if he said he hadn't forgotten about the book. It had been lying on his shelf for quite a while. Sure, he'd occasionally check if anything had been written. There were even times he'd write things down, always in the margin, always tiny. But neither Seungmin nor Minho ever noticed what he wrote. He was always too afraid to write any bigger. 

The writings between Minho and Seungmin got sweeter and sweeter as time passed, the two clearly like each other. Jisung almost felt bitter, but he argued with himself that it was his fault for being a coward. So, one late night of self-loathing and pity, he picked up his pen and determinedly opened up the book. He stared at the blank page for a minute or two, before he swapped the pen for one of his favorite paintbrushes. 

He brought the book over to his desk and he opened up his paint containers. Jisung dipped the brush into the paint and brought it to the page, swiping it across. After about a half-hour, he set the brush down for the final time, admiring his work. He'd painted a picture of a tree, an Oak. It stood tall against a backdrop of a quiet forest, leaves still bright green. 

Underneath, two sentences appeared simultaneously. 

**_ Damn, that's really good! _ **

_ Whoa, you've got serious skills! _

**_ Wait a minute... Seungmin... You didn't paint that? _ **

_ Um, no? I thought you did. Wait, wait, wait. So we have... another soulmate? _

**_ So you're younger than us? _ **

_ I turned 16 before Seungmin did _

**_ Well, then why the hell did you never say anything?! _ **

_ False, I did. You guys just didn't notice. You know, the inexplicable marks in the margins that neither of you wrote? That was me. _

_ Why didn't you properly introduce yourself? _

_ I'm kind of awkward. Like, not on the outside. But insidely.  _

_ Insidely??? That's not even a word. _

**_ I can see why... _ **

_ Hey, for your information, I am a lovable idiot! I just have issues when it comes to talking to people. Okay, that's a lie. I just don't know how to start conversations with people I can't see in real life and don't know personally.  _

**_ Then let's get to know each other better. Tell us about yourself. _ **

_ Um, my name is Han Jisung, I'm Korean, I still live with my parents, but once I graduate I'm probably moving in with my two idiotic friends. Speaking of those friends, they say I look a lot like a squirrel. They also make fun of my eating habits :(. I'm an all-around party lover and I honestly don't know what I'm doing half the time :P. So yeah, that's me. I'm sorry that I've been absent *COUGH I HAVEN'T COUGH* for like 2 years. _

_ You could have made even the slightest effort to talk to us. _

_ Suddenly I've become illiterate. _

_ You're not illiterate if you can write. _

_ Um... What are you talking about? _

_ You just read and replied to my comment. _

_ Reading? Who's she? I only know TV _

**_ TV rots your brains though _ **

_ Okay, thanks mom _

**_ Hey, I never said I didn't like it, I was just saying _ **

_ That's the most mom thing I've ever heard _

**_ Well, fuck you too.  _ ** **_ Jisung, you're my new favorite. _ **

_ Oh? Thanks? _

_ What?! NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT _

_ DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MINHO AWAY FROM ME! _

**_ Wow. Possesive. _ **

_ Aww. YOU TWO ARE SO SWEET <33333 _

_ I'm going to go to the store, see you two later :)))))) _

_ Uhh suddenly I have something super important and pressing to do that requires immediate attention. _

**_ Yeah, like talking to the soulmate that you half-ignored and didn't explicitly make your presence known to, when you found out that they existed? _ **

_... _

_ When you put it like that it sounds baaad _

**_ Exactly. _ **

_...I'm sorry... _

_ I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wasn't thinking. As I said, I'm an awkward person. I can talk to people, but I felt nervous because you're kind of different, being my soulmate and all.  _ _ If we were talking in person I'd give you a special Jisung Edition hug...  _ _ But this will have to do uwu ٩(๑•◡-๑)۶ⒽⓤⒼ❤ _

_ Hold on, if there's hugging being done then I want in! _

_ Okie dokie! (Ɔ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ C) one sandwich hug coming right up! _

**_... _ **

**_ I'm going to bed. _ **

_ Aww _ _ :( _

_ Is it because of me? I said I was sorry! I know I'm an idiot, and that I suck, but please don't ignore me! :C _

_ Hey, you're not an idiot, and you don't suck! You just... half ignored him when he needed someone to talk to the most, and then half ignored both of us when I first showed up... and um... _

_ night _

_ Jisung? _

_ Ji _ _ sung??? _

_ Um... ok... _

_ Goodnight? _

Jisung closed the book, feeling terrible. He hadn't tried to ignore them, but it just happened. Most people found him weird when he first met them, so he hadn't been keen on weirding out his soulmate(s) on their first meeting.

~TIME SKIP~

It's been several days since Jisung's last looked at the book. He just couldn't. It made him so scared. He didn't' want to talk to Hyunjin or Chan about it since he was sure that both of them would be so disappointed, and that they'd tell him to talk to the other two.

He just wanted to ignore the bad stuff. Something that he's very good at. Sadly, he knew that he should check anyway.

He opened up the book to where they left off.

_ Hey Minho, Jisung. How are you two? _

**_ I'm fine. _ **

_ Jisung? _

**_ I doubt that he's awake yet. It's 5 AM. _ **

_ You never know! _

**_ Well, I'm going to go somewhere with a friend of mine, so I'll talk later. _ **

_ Okay, be safe Minho! _

Jisung flipped the page and pulled his paints out again, this time dipping his brush into a water cup first. He decided to do watercolor instead because the colors were nice and pastel. He painted a picture of a rainy day, with the blue rain blending in with the grey sky. It wasn't half bad.

_ Jisung? Is that your drawing? _

He didn't answer as he closed the book.

~TIME SKIP~

Over the next few days, his replies consisted of nothing but rainy days and the occasional storm clouds when he was feeling particularly angry at himself. After another night of self-loathing, he broke out his art supplies and drew a different kind of picture. This one took much longer since he wasn't as good at working with oil pastels, but he wasn't upset with the results. The picture was a squirrel (funny, right?) that was carrying a nut in its paws. Squirrels were something he had become excellent at drawing since he himself was basically one.

_ Jisung? Could you stop ignoring us? While I (and Minho I'm sure) enjoy the paintings and drawings you've done, I'd rather speak with you and clear up this whole mess. _

**_ Yeah. This has gone on long enough.  _ **

_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more than write tiny in the hopes that you never saw it. I'm sorry that I haven't tried to fix this. I'm sorry that I've been so weird. I'm just a weird person in general and if I could change that, I would.  _

** That's so stupid.  _ I really hope that you know that I forgive you for everything that has happened. It's not entirely your fault anyways. So why don't we put that behind us? _ **

**_ I want to try again with you. _ **

**_ So... _ **

**_ Jisung... _ **

**_ Can we try being soulmates? You, and me, and Seungmin _ **

_ I... _

_ Does Seungmin want to? _

_ Of course! I really want to know both of you a lot better! Especially you Jisung! _

_ Um _

_ Ok _

**_ :) _ **

~HYUNJIN AND JEONGIN~

Jeongin stared at the clock, wishing for it to be 12:00 already. He bit his lip as the clock reached 11:59. It was so close! He screwed his eyes shut as frustration bubbled in his stomach. Woojin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The elder understood what it was like to wait for your soulmate. To wait to be 16.

"I know it's hard to wait. But it's not even a minute. You have like, 30 seconds left." Woojin said, causing Jeongin to groan. The time was ticking by so slowly! But when he glanced at the clock once more, it had finally reached 12!

He jumped up and down, shouting at the top of his lungs. Woojin laughed, and Changbin rolled his eyes at the two of them. Minho, who had been sleeping on the couch, looked over at them. He smiled when he saw how happy Jeongin looked. But then Jeongin frowned as he turned to Woojin. "But... nothing's happening?" 

The eldest rolled his eyes as he responded. "You don't always know right away what kind of connection you have with your soulmate. Or if you even have one. I didn't notice until the next day." He reached over to pinch Jeongin's cheeks.

"That's because you hadn't looked in a mirror, or talked to anyone before you came over for dinner at my place." Minho stated, making Woojin turn around to glare at him. Minho just shrugged his shoulders, pulling a pillow close to his chest.

_ Well, that was a disappointing birthday then _ , Jeongin thought.

** Oh my god. I think I've gone crazy. I never should have drunk Jisung's coffee. Who knows what he put in it. **

_ Holy fuck _

Was Jeongin hearing things? That definitely wasn't his voice, and he didn't even know who Jisung was.

** Whoa, whoa, whoa, voice in my head, please watch your language! **

_ Um... Sorry? I just was surprised? That there's someone else's voice in my head? _

** Wait... So like... You're not just a figment of my imagination? **

_ I.. I don't think so... last time I checked I was real. _

** Goddam... I mean gosh dang it. **

_ Really? Why did you call me out when you were just about to curse? _

** Uh... because... because I'm older? **

_ Nice try. Just because I JUST turned 16 doesn't mean you have that much authority over me! _

** Oh, that's right, we're probably soulmates. **

** Wait. **

** OH MY GOD WE'RE SOULMATES?!?! **

** OH MY FUCKING CHRIST, THIS IS AMAZING! **

_ Uh... are you okay? _

** YOU'RE MY SOULMATE **

_ OK I GET IT, PLEASE STOP YELLING! _

** Sorry... **

** I'm Hyunjin, by the way. **

_ Nice to... hear you? I'm Jeongin. _

** Ahhh, you have no idea how excited I am! **

_ Actually, I do. My heart is about to burst! _

** SAME **

** Sorry, I forgot. **

_ It's okay. _

Jeongin didn't tell his hyungs why he suddenly started smiling. He just went right to bed, happy to finally have his soulmate.

~TIME SKIP~

Of course, Jeongin eventually told his hyungs about his soulmate connection. The three of them were happy for him, though he could sense a bit of bitterness from Changbin. Then again, there was always that coming from him, so it was no surprise. 

_ Sometimes I wonder if he has a soul or if he sold it to the devil for better grades. _

**_ Pfft! That sounds like something Sungie would do. _ **

_ Hey Hyunjin! _

**_ Hey Jeongin! How are you today? _ **

_ Good! Tired a little, but good! _

**_ Ugh, same. I've got worked piled up higher than Chan's unwashed laundry. _ **

_ Ew. That doesn't sound good.  _

**_ You have no idea. Living with those two idiots is no walk in the park. _ **

_ I get that. I've got to go. Talk later? _

**_ Um, yeah. More like think later. _ **

_ I... I guess you are right.  _

~PAST~

"Uh... Chan-hyung? I don't want to alarm you or anything... but your... left eye... is a different color." Hyunjin stated, staring right at Chan's face. Chan looked at him in surprise, before rushing off to the bathroom. Jisung and Hyunjin both followed him.

He looked into the mirror. Sure enough. His right eye was his usual bright blue, while his left eye had turned a dark brown. He stared at it for a while. "Oh my god. I really do have a different eye color..."

Jisung let out a comically loud gasp. "OH! WHAT IF THAT'S YOUR SOULMATE'S EYECOLOR! AND WHAT IF THEIR LEFT EYE IS BLUE!" Jisung nodded his head up and down in confirmation to his words. He just looked Chan in the eyes as the elder's widened in realization.

"You're probably right! All I have to do is look for someone who's right eye is brown, and left eye is blue... Oh my god, Jisung you're a genius!" Jisung beamed at him and he smiled back. Hyunjin was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ahh! I can't wait until I turn 16!" He said, causing Chan to laugh.

~~

Woojin was on his way to work (he worked at a cute little art shop) and wasn't looking where he was going. As bumped into the person, canvases tumbled from his arms. He began to apologize as he bent to pick up the fall items. The boy knelt down with him and profusely told him that it was fine.

"It's alright! Let me help you with these!" The boy held a few in his arms and smiled at Woojin. "Would you like me to help you carry them to wherever you're going? You look like you could really use the help." 

"Sure... My shop is just around the corner!" He let the stranger take half of the canvases. They walked to where the said shop was, Woojin pausing to pull the keys out and unlock the door. He held it open for the boy to walk into the shop.

The other guy looked around, amazed. "Wow... Everything is so pretty!" Then he turned to Woojin. "Do you paint these yourself? I'm a bit of an artist myself, but my paintings look like nothing, compared to these!" He exclaimed, excitement evident.

"No. Only some. Another friend of mine usually paints the rest." Woojin smiled fondly as he pointed out several of the paintings that were his own. It felt nice to talk to someone who had an actual appreciation for the art's quality and effort, rather than how nice it looked in the living room.

The boy reached out his hand for Woojin to shake. "I'm Jisung! It's lovely to meet you! If there's one thing that I love more than tormenting my friends, it's art!" He giggled as he smiled at the shop owner.

"The name's Woojin!" He replied, shaking Jisung's hand. "You're welcome here anytime!" He made sure to smile brightly, hoping that this boy really did come back again. He seemed really nice.

"I'll definitely stop by, then! For now, I've got to go. But I'll come back again! See ya later!" Jisung waved goodbye to Woojin, who watched him from out the window of the shop.

As he was closing up shop, however, he thought back to Jisung. That name seemed really familiar. As if he had heard it before... Perhaps Minho or Changbin knew a Jisung? 

Then it came to him. He smacked his forehead as he remembered. Minho had a soulmate named Jisung. Perhaps even the same Jisung that Woojin had seen, because of the 'art-loving' description that Minho had given. It certainly fitted the cute boy that had entered his shop. 

~~

Jisung was sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Hyunjin. He yawned, feeling a bit tired. Then he thought over the day's events. It had been pretty uneventful, save for the art shop owner that had bumped into him.  Speaking of said owner, Woojin had been pretty cute. He had pretty eyes too... But they were a bit weird. One was brown and the other was blue.  Just like Chan's.

Then Jisung's own eyes widened. Woojin's left eye had been blue, while his right eye was brown! Jisung whipped his head around, trying to remember where Chan was. Chan had said something about going somewhere...

To the store to pick up things for tomorrow when his cousin was going to visit. Jisung shot up off the couch, to the surprise of Hyunjin, who called after him as he sped down the hallway to the door.

"What's up Jisungie? What's going on?" Hyunjin rushed after him.

"I FOUND CHANNIE-HYUNG'S SOULMATE !" Jisung rushed out the door to find his hyung.

~~

Woojin was walking back to the shop with Minho, trying to help him look for his missing book. He had set it down somewhere, and Woojin could see how distressed Minho was. The book meant a lot to him, seeing as it was his soulmate connection.

"It's okay, we'll find it. You probably left it in the back anyways." Woojin tried to assure the younger as they walked inside the shop. He bit his lip. As soon as they found Minho's book, he was going to tell Minho about possibly finding one of his soulmates.

~~

Jisung dragged Chan out of the store as Hyunjin followed, having caught up with the other two. Chan looked confused as he spoke to Jisung. "Jisung? Where are we going?!" He asked.

Jisung started rambling.

"So today I was walking and this guy bumped into me, which was fine, but guess what, his name is Woojin and he owns an art store and I saw that he was carrying a bunch of canvases so I decided to help him and I took half of them and we put them on the counter in his shop which is just over there, and we talked a little, and then I left and later I was sitting with Hyunjin, like ten minutes ago, and I realized that Woojin had really nice eyes and then I remembered that his left eye was blue and his right eye was brown, and I thought, OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE'S CHAN HYUNG'S SOULMATE AND THAT'S WHY I'M DRAGGING YOU NOW BECAUSE MAYBE HE'S STILL THERE!" Jisung finally finished as they got to Woojin's shop.

To their surprise, the light actually was on, and the door was opened slightly. Jisung walked in, finally having dropped Chan's hand. They walked in behind Jisung and saw two people walking out of the back of the store. Jisung waved at Woojin as the two walked over to him and his friends. "I came here to see you Woojin!" Jisung stated.

"What do you want to see me for?" Woojin asked. His eyebrows were raised as he looked at Jisung. 

"I noticed your eyes, right? Well, come meet Chan-hyung!" He grabbed Woojin's hand and pulled him over to where the Australian boy was.

Woojin looked at Chan, and then his eyes widened. Chan froze, staring at Woojin. Then, suddenly, their eyes returned to normal. Chan's eyes were his normal blue, and Woojin's were both a deep brown.

Everyone gasped.

"We're... soulmates?" Chan asked, almost not believing it. His voice was barely above a whisper. Woojin nodded, unable to say anything. "Um... I'm Chan... Nice to meet you?" He held his hand out.

Woojin didn't shake his hand, instead he pulled Chan into a hug. Chan hugged him back, and Jisung and Hyunjin both started to cheer, and Minho just stared at them, confused.

"Well, I'd say that I'm once again a soulmate genius, right hyung?" Jisung turned to Hyunjin, a cocky grin on his face. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

"Keep dreaming, Jisung-ah." As soon as those words left his lips, Minho's head whipped toward the two of them. He looked between them, and then fixed his gaze on Jisung.

"What's your name?" He asked with his eyes narrowed.

Jisung frowned in confusion but replied. "I'm Han Jisung."

"Born on September 14th, Korean, has friends that think you're a squirrel, those same friends make fun of your eating habits, and you draw really good." Minho listed off, a smile taking over his features. "Nice to meet you, soulmate." 

Jisung's eyes widened as he smiled too. "Oh my god! You're my soulmate! Or, well, one half of them! But, that's fucking awesome!" He walked over to Minho and the two of them started talking and talking. 

Hyunjin stood off to the side, closing his eyes.

** Oh my god, they are so awkward ** , He thought to himself.

_ Who? _

** My friends. Both of them just met their soulmates. **

_ Wow! That's exciting. _

** Yeah... **

_ What are your friends's names? _

**_ Han Jisung and Bang Chan. Their soulmates are Kim Woojin and Lee Minho. Jisung's the weird one and Chan is the coffee-addicted one. _ **

_ Wait, wait, wait. _

_ Woojin? and Minho? _

** Yep. **

_ Oh. Oh shit. Your friends are soulmates with my hyungs? _

** What? **

_ Woojin and Minho, those are my hyungs. _

** Wait... They are? **

_ Yeah! OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS AT WOOJIN'S SHOP I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW, STAY THERE PLEASE OH MY GOD! _

** WAIT WHAT?! YOU'RE COMING HERE? WHAT?!?!?! **

He looked over to Jisung and Minho, wanting to say something. They were discussing something, and he just blurted out, "Minho, do you know someone named Jeongin?" Sure, it might sound a little weird and possibly creepy, but Hyunjin had to be sure.

Minho looked over to him and nodded, though he did look a little concerned. "Yeah. I have a friend named Jeongin, why?" 

Woojin walked into the room. "Minho, Innie texted me saying that he's coming over. Did something happen? He sounded pretty frantic." The elder walked up to Minho and showed him his texts. 

Minho looked at Woojin in surprise and then at Hyunjin. "Wait... what?"

Jisung looked at them too, and Chan walked into the room. Hyunjin's heart was about to burst. "Oh my god, WE'RE ALL GOING TO GET LAID IN THE NEAR FUTURE!" Jisung shouted, and Hyunjin glared at him.

"REALLY JISUNG?!" Then he tackled Jisung to the ground, causing the younger to shriek.

Then the door slammed open, and a panicked looking Jeongin stood in the doorway. Woojin stared at him. "Uh... hey Innie? What's going on?" Minho was staring at Hyunjin and Jisung as they fought each other, both not really doing any damage.

"I HEARD THAT YOU GUYS BOTH MET YOUR SOULMATES FROM HYUNJIN-HYUNG!" The said boy was panting heavily as he leaned against the doorway. 

Woojin then looked to where Hyunjin and Jisung were wrapped around each other on the floor, both looking tired from rolling around.

"Wait... How did Hyunjin-ah tell you? He left his phone back at home." Chan said. 

Jeongin took a few deep breaths as he tried to even his breathing out. "We can speak... telepathically? I don't know how to describe it!"

"It's like, we can hear each other's thoughts." Hyunjin chimed in, finally extracting himself from Jisung, standing up.

Jeongin didn't waste any time in tackling him with a hug. Hyunjin fell backward onto the floor once again, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Jeongin. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE REAL!" Jeongin shouted.

And then the reality of the situation hit Hyunjin like a pile of bricks. "HOLY FUCK THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING?! WHAT?!" He stared at Jeongin, who was grinning at him looking indescribably happy.

Everyone started laughing. 

~~

A few hours later, everyone was gathered in Woojin's large living room, each having a small conversation with their soulmate.

"So... Um... how are you?" Minho asked Jisung, feeling awkward. 

Jisung grinned at him. He was content and wanted nothing more than to enjoy this moment. He'd finally met Minho and he had another amazing soulmate to meet. "I'm great now that I've met you!"

Minho couldn't help but smile at that. Jisung was too cute for his own good.. Then he pulled his book out, realizing that they had 1/3 left. He held out a pen and Jisung took it. "You should tell Seungmin what happened."

Jisung nodded, and Minho watched him as he wrote.

_ Hey Seungmin-ah! GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!!! _

_ What is it Jisungie? _

_ Ahhhhh i'm just so happy it's hard to write! _

_ BUT GUESS WHO I MET TODAY!!! _

_ Who?? _

_I MET MINHO HYUNG!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ I"M SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO HIM AND HIS BEAUTY IS INTIMIDATING ME DX _

"My beauty is intimidating you?" Minho asked, raising an eyebrow. Jisung nodded, pouting at him. Minho took the pen from Jisung.

**_ We need to meet you too so that you can see how cute Jisung's pout is. Oh, and he really does look like a squirrel. I have yet to see him eat anything though. _ **

_ Wait wait wait. _

_ You guys actually met?! _

_ For real?! _

**_ Yep :))) _ **

_ OH MY GOD. _

_ :C DAMMIT NOW I WANT TO MEET YOU GUYS. _

Jisung pouted even more after reading Seungmin's words. Minho noticed and sighed. He wanted to meet Seungmin too. If Seungmin trusted them enough, they could make it work out that very night.

**_ What are you doing right now, Seunggie? _ **

_ Uh, sitting in a cafe, why? _

**_ First of all, why are you sitting in a cafe at this hour, and second off, how close are you to (insert random store name) _ **

_ Um, pretty close, why? And because I needed caffeine. _

**_ Well, have you ever seen the art shop that's just around the corner and across the street? _ **

_ Yeah. I walk by it every morning on my way to work. _

**_ Okay, well you know the neighborhood right behind that? _ **

_ Uhuh _

**_ So like, when you first walk into the neighborhood, and then you turn left, down the first street, my hyung's house is the third one on the left. It's blue. _ **

**_ That's where me and Jisungie are right now. _ **

_ Wait what? _

**_ You should come and see us. _ **

_ I should... come and see you??? _

_ Huh??? _

**_ Yeah, right now... _ **

**_ Right Jisung? _ **

Jisung quickly took the pen from Minho.

_ YES YES YES _

_ PLEASE COME SEUNGMINNIE _

_ PLEASE COME _

_ Um... if you're luring me into a trap then I'm going to sue both of you. _

_ But whatever. I might see you in like, five minutes maybe??? _

**_ Awesome. Can't wait to see you. _ **

Then Minho closed the book and Jisung took a few deep breaths in, not believing that he's actually going to meet both of his soulmates, let alone one! Minho noticed how nervous he looked, and quickly took his hand in his own. He squeezed and Jisung looked at him gratefully. Jisung looked spaced out. "Jisung?"

Jisung blushed a little. "I'm just... Thinking. Is this, like, real?" He fidgeted with his fingers feeling a little weird saying his thoughts out loud.

Minho raised an eyebrow and nodded. "It's definitely real. I got hand sanitizer in a papercut earlier, and it still hurts." He held up his hand and sure enough, a small cut was on his thumb. Minho showed him the tiny cut on his hand, almost laughing at how worried Jisung looked. It made him smile.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Jisung asked, and Minho looked at him in surprise. Jisung had a tiny smirk, and Minho rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Jisung placed a tiny kiss on Minho's hand, and the feeling of his warm lips on Minho's cold hand sent tingles up the elder's arm. "If I told you that my lips hurt, would you kiss them better too?" He asked, and Jisung looked at him, eyes widening.

"Do they actually hurt?" Minho wanted to laugh at how cute he was.

"Answer my question."

"Fine, yes I would."

"Then yeah, they do." Jisung rolled his eyes, but leaned in close. Minho was delighted that this was actually happening.

Jisung closed the space between them, and all Minho could think was,  _ holy fuck he must use a lot of chapsticks because his lips are so damn soft _ . Minho's eyes shut automatically, and he placed a hand on the small of Jisung's back, effectively pulling him closer.

"EWWWWWWW!" Jeongin shouted, looking at them. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. Then he started peppering Jeongin's face with little kisses, which made the younger start to squeal. They were sitting on the couch next to each other.

Chan watched the interactions between the other pairs and smiled to himself. They had all finally met their soulmates. It was a bit inconvenient, seeing as he had forgotten all about how he had invited his cousin to stay with him starting that night, but Felix earlier, hoping that he could redeem himself by inviting him to Woojin's. Minho said he'd invited Seungmin, so it was probably okay.

"My god, Changbin's going to wake up and yell at us..." Woojin stated, his head resting on Chan's shoulder. Chan laughed.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Woojin nodded, and Chan wrapped his arm around the elder's shoulders.

"This has been one exciting night." Woojin laughed.

"That was an understatement if I've ever heard one." They sat in a comfortable silence after that, save Jeongin's continued squealing and Jisung's excited chatter. 

~PAST~

Felix stared at his arm. Written, in English, were the words, 'At midnight, you will meet your soulmate. They will yell at you." Felix didn't understand what any of that was supposed to mean. Why would his soulmate yell at him?

~~

Changbin wanted to be confused by, 'You will be rudely awoken and then yell at your soulmate and then you will be locked in a closet together.' But it was actually pretty self-explanatory.

~PRESENT~

Felix knocked once again on Chan's door, confused. Why hadn't Chan answered? Sure, he was supposed to be coming tomorrow night, but Chan said that if he came early he would probably still be home. Especially this late at night. Then again, the lights were turned off. He pulled his phone out and sent Chan a text.

_[a chat between lixie and kangaroo]_

** [lixie]  **

cuz, where are you?

** [kangaroo] **

oh my god, mate i am so sorry.

** [lixie] **

where the fuck have you been then?

i realize that i came early, but you said you'd be home

** [kangaroo] **

i met my soulmate, and then one of my friends met HIS soulmate, and then my other friend's soulmate showed up, so it's been a busy night

** [lixie] **

my god, that's exciting.

** [kangaroo] **

yeah. wanna come over? here's woojin-hyung's address: (link)

** [lixie] **

uh ok

~~

Felix was surprised when he walked up to the door, that there was already someone standing there, waiting to be let in. He smiled at the boy, and the boy smiled back. Then the boy said something in Korean, and Felix shrugged his shoulders at him, not knowing what to do. "I don't speak very much Korean." He said, feeling a bit bad. 

The person frowned. They finally said something, in surprisingly decent English. "You're from somewhere else? I'm Seungmin. Nice to meet you."

Felix smiled at him. "I'm Felix." His voice dropped when he said that and Seungmin looked at him in surprise.

"Whoa... Your voice is really deep..." Seungmin looked impressed, causing Felix to laugh.

Then the door opened. It was a cute boy, with a surprisingly squirrel-like face. Standing behind him was another boy, silently staring at the two of them. And behind him was a boy that was wrapped up in the arms of a taller boy. Then behind those two, Felix saw Chan. Chan caught his eye and grinned.

Chan's eyes were both blue again... So he really had met his soulmate.

"Felix! It's good to see you mate!" Chan said, and everyone looked at him in confusion, except Hyunjin, who's English was actually surprisingly good.

"Oh, is this your cousin?" The one wrapped around the smaller boy asked. Chan nodded and he smiled at Felix. "I'm Hyunjin. The one in front of you is Jisung, standing behind him is Minho, I'm hugging Jeongin, and Chan's soulmate is behind him. Woojin's his name. " Felix nodded and smiled at all of them.

Then Hyunjin turned to Seungmin and probably said the same thing. Seungmin's eyes widened after listening to what Hyunjin said. He turned to Jisung and his mouth fell open.

~~

Seungmin stared at the boy Hyunjin had introduced as Jisung. Apparently, the pretty one behind him was Minho. His soulmates. He hadn't expected to meet them so soon. Okay, he kind of did, but the reality was a bit daunting.

"Um... Hi!" He said, trying to recollect himself. Before anyone said anything, Jisung launched himself at Seungmin, and suddenly he was wrapped up in a hug. Then Minho joined in.

"YAY! WE FINALLY GOT THE SANDWICH HUG THAT I PROMISED!" Jisung yelled, making both Minho and Seungmin laugh. Then everyone was led inside.

~~

They were all sitting down, and suddenly a door slammed open. A boy walked into the room, looking angry. He threw his pillow onto the floor. "FIRST OF ALL, WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE HERE? IT'S MIDNIGHT, WHAT THE FUCK! AND SECOND OF ALL, QUIET DOWN YOU BITCHES! I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" Woojin nudged Chan.

"I told you so." Then he looked at the boy. "Changbinnie, it's okay! Calm down! This is my soulmate, Chan. Hyunjin is Jeongin's soulmate, and Seungmin and Jisung are Minho's soulmates. We all met today. Oh, and Felix is Chan's cousin." He pointed everyone out, and Changbin started to relax.

"Well, now that I'm awake, I'll just join you." Changbin sat down in front of everyone, and Felix looked between everyone, trying to tell what they were saying. Chan looked at Felix with a smile.

"Reminds me of when Auntie would yell at us for staying up late. It's even midnight, too!" Felix stared at Chan, eyes widening.

"Wait, it's midnight?" Felix looked at Chan again, jaw dropping. He stared at Changbin. Woojin caught the stare.

"We should play seven minutes in heaven." Jeongin suggested. Changbin rolled his eyes at the youngest.

~~

So that was how Changbin and Felix ended up sitting on the floor of a cramped closet, staring at each other. They couldn't really talk... Since neither understood the other's mother language. It was a tiny bit frustrating.

"Uh... You have.. mark? On arm?" Changbin said, in halting English. Felix nodded.

"It's my soulmate mark." He said, in awkward Korean. Changbin nodded.

"What... does it... say?" Changbin asked.

"Um, it says that I'll meet them at midnight and get yelled at." At least he could say that. Changbin's eyes widened.

"Wait, wait. My mark says I will meet them and yell and then we will be locked together. In a closet." Felix let out a puff of air, accidentally tousling Changbin's bangs in the small space. He quickly apologized.

"Um... So we're... soulmates?" He asked. Changbin shrugged.

"Yeah." Then Chan called out that their seven minutes were up, and they walked out, eyeing each other. They sat next to each other, occasionally looking up before looking back at their laps.

Wow, it was awkward.

But hey, they still managed to have fun that night.

~~

It's been about a year since they all met. Felix got better at Korean, and could now speak with them all without having to translate through Chan. Chan moved in with Woojin, and Felix decided to move into Chan's place since he now had a reason to stay in Korea.

Jeongin was going to move in with Hyunjin as soon as he graduated. Minho, Jisung, and Seungmin were all staying at Minho's place. Changbin still stayed with Woojin.

They were all hanging out together in Woojin's place, just like when they first met. In fact, today was their anniversary.

"My god, I remember how awkward it was to be unable to understand what anyone was saying!" Felix commented, talking about when they all met. He had been so embarrassed at the time, but now it just seemed like a funny story.

"Please, my English was way worse. I'm surprised you knew what I was saying." Changbin said, head resting on Felix's thigh. Felix giggled a little as he ran his hand through Changbin's black locks.

"I remember how disgusting Minho and Jisung were, and then it got even worse when Seungmin showed up!" Jeongin said, sticking his tongue out at the three of them, who were all standing at the counter. Well, Jisung was sitting on the counter, but he was still over there by them.

Jisung pouted at him, and at the same time, both Minho and Seungmin leaned forward and placed a kiss on either of his cheeks. Jeongin made retching noises, and turned away. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

Jisung grinned at his soulmates, and wrapped an arm around each of them. Seungmin laced hands with Minho behind Jisung, and they kissed his cheeks once again. Then they kissed each other on the lips. Jeongin's retching noises continued.

Hyunjin slipped his hand under Jeongin's shirt and started to tickle him. Jeongin started to screech, and laugh, and beg for him to stop. "Not until you kiss me." Hyunjin said. Jeongin cried out.

"I'll do anything else! Pl- STOP THAT TICKLES AHHH! PLEASE!" Hyunjin didn't relent.

Eventually Jeongin gave in. "FINE JUST STOP!" Hyunjin stopped, and looked at Jeongin expectantly. The younger blushed but leaned forward and placed a kiss on Hyunjin's lips. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jeongin and kept him close, pecking him over and over.

Chan had his legs wrapped around Woojin, who was sitting in front of him, both on the floor. "God I love you guys." Chan stated, looking around all of them, seeing the love, and the comfort, and everything in between. It made him want to wrap them all up in the biggest hug Korea has ever seen.

Woojin smiled at them all too, and he leaned back into Chan's chest. Chan pulled him close. The two of them shared a knowing look. They were now one big family.

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of jumps all over the place, so here is the rundown of what happens when: 
> 
> >woojin turns 16 (he discovered his eye change when he went over to minho's for dinner the next day)  
> >chan turns 16 (hyunjin informs him of his eye change)  
> >minho turns 16 (he wakes up to see a journal next to him)  
> >changbin turns 16 (he wakes up with something written on his arm)  
> >hyunjin turns 16 (nothing happens)  
> >jisung turns 16 (discovers the journal but doesn't write anything after reading what minho wrote)  
> >felix turns 16 (he discovers the writing on his arm)  
> >seungmin turns 16 (he sees the journal and writes back to minho)  
> >jisung writes in the journal and seungmin and minho finally meet him  
> >they decide to try being soulmates again  
> >jeongin turns 16 (he and hyunjin discover their thought link)  
> >a while later, jisung meets woojin  
> >jisung and woojin realize that the other might be the soulmate of a friend  
> >woojin and minho look for minho's book  
> >jisung drags chan from the store to woojin's store  
> >they all meet  
> >chan and woojin realize they are soulmates  
> >jisung and minho realize they are soulmates  
> >hyunjin and jeongin talk and jeongin finds out that hyunjin's friends are soulmates with his friends  
> >jeongin comes  
> >he and hyunjin officially meet  
> >they go to woojin's house  
> >minho and jisung invite seungmin to come so that they can all meet  
> >felix comes to chan's house but no one is home (he was coming from australia a day early)  
> >he texts chan and then is invited to come to woojin's  
> >felix and seungmin show up at the same time and meet  
> >everyone opens the door  
> >hyunjin introduces felix to everyone  
> >then seungmin  
> >seungmin realizes who minho and jisung are and they have a special Jisung Edition Sandwich Hug™  
> >they are all sitting down  
> >changbin is woken up  
> >he yells at them  
> >felix realizes that it's midnight and he just got yelled at  
> >they play seven minutes in heaven  
> >changbin and felix are chosen to go in together  
> >the two of them finally realize they are soulmates  
> >skip ahead a year and everyone is doing well, and jihomin (my new name for them, don't ask) do some lovey-dovey stuff to jeongin's disgust  
> >and woochan are happy parents  
> >oh and changlix find their communication problems funny
> 
> that's all folks


End file.
